Mending A Broken Heart
by FutureMrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: After Katherine leaves Damon for Stefan, Damon goes to his maid Aly for advice and comfort as they both realize they have feelings for each other.


She followed him silently to his room, feeling nervous but wanting more than anything to give him whatever he needed to feel truly loved. She loved him with all of her heart and being, he just needed to know and believe that. Katherine had used him and hurt him. She swore she loved him alone and all the while was seeing his brother, Stefan, as well. She told Damon mere moments earlier that she had never really loved him, only the way he made her scream in bed, she had only really loved Stefan. The kind and gentle brother.

Damon had come to Aly then, fighting tears as he waited silently for her to open the door.

"Yes, Master Damon?" she asked formally, seeing the tears in his eyes and realizing the instant she had said the words they were not what he needed. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong, Damon?"

"Can I come in?" he demanded, looking swiftly around them.

"Of course," she answered, moving automatically aside to let him enter her private bedchambers.

He turned to her the moment the door was shut. "She used me. She never wanted me, except in bed. She only ever truly wanted Stefan. St. Stefan, the favorite. The one everyone loves. The reason my father hates me."

Aly pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "It was not his fault, Damon. 'Twas Katherine's selfishness. He could not have known any more than you could have. She played you both for the fool. Do you intend to prove her to be correct?"

"No." The fire had returned, if only briefly, to Damon's eyes. "But how do I prove that to her? How do I prove that I am not so infatuated as she would believe?"

"Find another girl. Even if only for one night. Find someone to help with your emotions. Someone who will listen to you and make you smile."

"The only person that has done that since my mother is you, Aly," he said sadly.

She watched him silently, wondering what it was he wanted of her. She knew only that he needed someone to care about him and love him for who he was. She had long loved him, but it was not to be allowed, she was no more than a servant while he was the son of highly thought of plantation owner. She never knew why he came to her, only that he confided everything in her, which was just as well, as it meant he had someone to confide in.

"Am I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Is... does that mean... Am I the one you want this with?" she queried, confusing in her voice.

"Yes, but only if you want it."

She nodded mutely, she was merely a servant. Her wants mattered not in the end, so long as those she worked for got all they desired.

"Aly, be honest with me. Do you want it?"

"Yes," she answered. Though she had long loved him, she was not certain she wanted this yet. Was not certain she was ready.

"My chambers," he hissed, striding out of the room. She followed swiftly and silently after him, her full skirts whispering against the floor.

He closed and locked the door behind her, forcing her roughly against the wall and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms securely about his neck. He moaned, pulling her tightly against his own body as she brushed her tongue lightly against his lower lip, seeking entrance. She whimpered when his tongue entered her mouth, gently exploring. She tangled her tongue with his in a battle for dominance, pressing her hips against his and eliciting a moan from him.

His hands went to the buttons on the bodice of her modest deep blue dress. He slowly pulled the dress from her body, hastily removing her hoops, petticoats, and corset, leaving her standing before him wearing no more than her pantalets. He groaned at the site of her bare breasts. She was terrified he wouldn't like what he was seeing. "Beautiful," he murmured, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, laying down beside her."Perfect." He trailed tender kisses down to her left breast. She arched into him, moaning, as he kissed it before taking the nipple in his mouth, biting down lightly, kneading her right breast with his right hand.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as she moaned. She pressed his face into her chest and whimpered when he pulled his mouth away. He wasted no time in taking her right breast in his mouth. Sucking, biting, and tracing patterns with his tongue. Her hands tightened in his hair spasmodically. Damon groaned against her breast as she moaned, arching her back, pressing her head harder into the pillow. He eventually finished his ministrations to her chest and moved up her body to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, nervousness radiating from her.

Damon pulled back to look at her. "Aly, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he promised somberly.

"I want to," she hastened to reassure him.

"Then what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm nervous... This will be my first time," she confessed.

"I'll be gentle," he promised, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"No," she disagreed quickly. She knew he liked it rough and she had already determined to give him any and everything that he wanted.

"No?" he asked in confusion. "Don't most virgins like it slow and gentle their first time?"

"I don't care what most like and want. I like to live on the wild side."

"Well, I can definitely do that," he nodded, an expression of surprise on his face.

"Why do you look so surprised?" she asked anxiously. She feared she had crossed a line and he would no longer want her.

"I thought you would want it slow for your first time," he answered.

"Any way you want it, Damon, is fine by me."

"I want to please you, Aly."

"Then do whatever you want to me."

"I plan to," he murmured, kissing her hard.

"Please do," she whimpered.

He slowly removed her pantalets, the only garment left in the way of his ultimate pleasure and she shuddered in anticipation of what he would do to her. He kissed slowly up her right leg and back down the left, carefully avoiding the place she wanted him most. He had her trembling in seconds.

"Damon..." she moaned.

He placed a soft kiss at her entrance, causing her to moan and jerk in surprise. His fingers started roaming slowly down her body. He brushed a fingertip softly against her entrance.

"Wh... what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I was going to finger you, sweetheart, but if you don't want me to, I won't."

"No, go ahead. I... Please..." she trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

His hand drifted slowly back down her body and his fingertips brushed her most sensitive area again, causing her to whimper and arch. She gasped in shock as he slowly pushed a single finger inside of her, moving at a gentle and steady pace. After a moment he added a second finger and continued pumping his fingers in her, giving her time to adjust before adding a third finger. She cried out and arched under him. He picked up the pace of his fingers, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Damon!" she cried.

He smirked at her and lightly pinched her clit, making her whimper and jerk against his fingers. He continued moving his fingers, gently rubbing her clit to soothe the sting. He leaned in and pressed his tongue briefly to her clit, grinning when she gasped. He pushed his fingers roughly into her, lightly tugging her clit with his teeth.

She was crying out incoherent words with his name dropped in at intervals. He sped up the pace again, trying to push her over the edge, eager to see her face in the throes of passion. She was arching and whimpering, close to falling off the precipice. He moved his fingers harder and faster, watching her face.

"So... close..." she murmured, whimpering and arching.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her and pumping his fingers into her.

She bit back a scream of pleasure as she came hard. He smirked, working her through her orgasm. She was whimpering softly as she slowly came down from it. Eventually he withdrew his fingers, licking her juices from his fingers, before leaning in and licking her clean.

"Damon..." she moaned.

He smirked and moved his face between her legs and pressed his tongue to her entrance, causing her to jump and muffle a shriek.

"Don't fight it, Aly. Just feel." He teased her relentlessly with his mouth, nipping and tugging at her clit with his teeth as he pushed his fingers into her. She muffled another shriek.

"That's it, Aly. Just like that."

She watched him, gasping and panting. He bit lightly at her clit.

"Oh!" she cried.

"I take it you like what I'm doing to you, Aly?" he asked without stopping his ministrations.

"Yes... Oh... yes..." she moaned at the vibrations.

"I'm going to enjoy making you cum for me, Aly."

"Oh... Please do... Please make me cum..." she begged.

He thrust his fingers harder into her time after time.

"Oh! Damon! Please..." she cried loudly.

"Please what, Aly?"

"Make... make me... cum..."

He thrust his fingers harder and faster.

She bit back a cry of pleasure, arching her back as she came hard. He smirked up at her before licking her clean.

"Now," he said. "You may do as you wish to me."

She bit her nervously, unsure what he wanted to do for him. "Um..."

He smiled gently at her. "Undress me," he instructed.

She nodded and nervously started to undress him. He grinned down at her as she removed his trousers. She was nervous as she ran a hand across his length, eliciting a moan.

"What do you want me to do, Damon?" she asked.

"Do whatever you want to me, Aly, I'm yours to do as you like with."

Aly knelt before him and slowly took him into her mouth, brushing her tongue across the tip of him. She nipped roughly at him before rubbing her tongue soothingly against him. He gasped and jerked. She looked up at him afraid she had done something he didn't like. His fingers tangled into her hair.

"Don't stop," he moaned.

She took him back into her mouth, resuming her ministrations. He moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, guiding her.

"Cum for me, Damon," she murmured, biting lightly.

"Aly..." he moaned as he came in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed and licked him clean.

She looked nervously up at him. "And now?" she asked.

"And now," he answered. "I am going to make love to you, Aly."

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Unless you don't want to," he said, stroking her cheek gently. "I won't make you, if you're not ready. We can wait, if you want."

"No, I do... I'm just nervous..."

"I can be gentle, it won't hurt as much that way."

"I like to live on the wild side, Damon. But whatever you want is fine."

"I just don't want to hurt you on your first time."

She kissed him softly. "I'll be fine, do whatever you want to me."

"Alright." *He kissed her as he entered her roughly.

She whimpered into the kiss in pain. He stilled, kissing her, and allowing her time to adjust to the size of him. After she had a moment to adjust she bucked her hips against his. He started moving in her, fast and hard. Aly cried out loudly, in pain, but loving every second of it. He moaned, never stopping.

"Damon… Damon… more… don't… stop…" she gasped.

"I won't." He moved harder still, hitting her g-spot and moving faster than before. She arched to meet his every thrust, muffling her screams of pleasure so they wouldn't get caught. He was moaning and moving as hard as he dared, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

"Damon! Damon! Oh!" Aly cried, desperately fighting her release.

"Aly… don't fight it…" he moaned.

She bucked her hips, muffling a scream against his chest as she cam hard on him. He thrust into her as hard and deeply as he dared one final time, spilling his seed deep within her. Aly clung to him, gasping and whimpering. Damon rolled onto his side, cradling her tenderly to his chest. Aly curled close to him, whimpering.

"Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" he asked in concern.

"It hurt… but I loved every second of it…"

"Rest now," he smiled.

Aly snuggled into his chest just as the door to his chambers was thrown open to reveal Katherine.

"Damon, I was wrong. Stefan isn't what I want. You are… Who's the redhead?" Aly jumped, clutching the sheets to her chest, startled by Katherine's voice.

"This is Aly, my girl," Damon answered shamelessly.

"But I am your girl!" Katherine shrieked.

"No. You used me. And Stefan. Aly means the world to me. I need her, I don't need you. Go."

Katherine turned a glare on Aly. "Are you his girl?"

"Yes," Aly answered defiantly.

Katherine turned and fled the room.

"Am I your girl?" Aly whispered softly.

"If you want to be."

"Yes, I do. I have for so long."

"Then you are." He kissed her forehead softly, pulling her tighter against his body.


End file.
